


Free time

by Im_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, My First AO3 Post, no idea how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_me/pseuds/Im_me
Summary: Just a short drabble. The reader enjoys her time out of the Bunker.





	Free time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic drabble. Please keep this in mind.

You were lying on that beautiful clearing you found some weeks ago. The late summer breeze rustled through the leaves on the surrounding trees and made the grass flow in waves.

It was just a wonderful day especially after all the time you spent in the Bunker studying the lore. If it weren’t for Dean and Sam you would still be in the library learning all about warding sigils. But they said you could only keep sane if you got out at least a little bit to get fresh air.

As small puffy white clouds chased across the sky you heard the distinct rustle of wings close by. And without looking you knew that it was Castiel. He was by far your favorite angel and you were glad, he was there.

When you looked at him, Cas tilted his head. “What are you doing on the ground, Cora?” he asked in his trademark raspy voice.

“Enjoying my time off. You know? Listening to the world moving around me feels awesome.”

The look on Cas’ face changed from irritated to understanding. “Can I join you? I love the buzzing of the bees.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, I can add some more to this. But for now I just wanted to get this out there.


End file.
